bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuminori Kanagaki
Fuminori Kanagaki (カナガキフミノリ, Kanagaki Fuminori) is the 3rd Seat of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. He is also the youngest son of Captain Jonsuno Kanagaki, of the Fifth Division. Appearance Fuminori has dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder. Much like his sister Nyan, his eyes are bright blue. Personality Fuminori is very laid-back, he is known to take his work seriously, though he jokes about frequently sleeping in and not wanting to do his work. However, he is shown to care about his duties as a Shinigami and fight Hollows whenever he is needed. He also holds his siblings, especially Nyan, in high regard and cares for them very much. He also highly respects Jonsuno Kanagaki, as he is Fuminori, Xander and Nyan's father, as well as a captain. He is very humble, and is never usually boastful. He always looks at the bright side of a situation and is always willing to make another person happy, even at his own expense. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being a 3th seated officer, it has been shown that Fuminori is capable of fighting on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami, especially when he uses the full power of his Zanpakutō. Fuminori has shown to be a skilled swordsman, using his Shikai effectively in battle. Flash Steps Expert: Fuminori has been seen using flash steps frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. This is shown when he is fighting with an Arrancar or lieutenant level fighter. Enhanced Durability: Fuminori has been shown to have an high endurance. In his fight with his own zanpakuto in the Zanpakuto Escapement arc, Fuminori was overpowered by his attacks. His left arm was even broken in three places. Even so he was still fighting. High Spiritual Energy: Despite being a third seated officer of the Gotei 13, Fuminori boasts a high spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Kidō Practitioner: Fuminori has shown to have some knowledge of Kidō. Zanpakuto Neijitsu (ネイジツ, peaceful day) has a dark blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. Fuminori wears his zanpakuto on his waist, held by a white cloth. * Shikai: Its release command is "Forgive" or "Give Forgiveness". Released, it resembles a blue gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade. : Shikai Special Ability: Neijitsu has an odd ability. Fuminori states that it's ability is to "forgive and forget". After releasing he will attempt to cut his opponent. If and when he is successful, he can "forgive" them of one of their "sins" against him by stating the said "sin's" name and offense, then his zanpakuto will simply undo the event as if it never happened, though both he and his opponent will have memory of the event. Once he uses this power he must wait ten minutes before using it again and he cannot reverse anything that transpired during the ten minute lapse, only something after it. * Bankai: Not yet achieved. Trivia * His appearance is based on Fujimaru from Bleach: 3rd Phantom.